typemoonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Unlimited Blade Works
|kanji= |romaji= |dueño= Archer (Extra) Shirou Emiya (Fate/Kaleid) |tipo= ??? (F/sn) Anti-Unidad (Extra) |rango= E~A++ (F/sn) E~A (F/GO) E~A++ (Extra) |alcance= ??? (F/sn) 30~60 (Extra |maximo=??? }} | ||"Universo de Espadas Infinitas"}} es la esfera de realidad de Shirou Emiya y el noble phantasm del espíritu heroico EMIYA y su contraparte de Fate/Extra. EMIYA no tiene un verdadero noble phantasm que sea la encarnación cristalizada de su existencia como un héroe con muchas espadas demoníacas o sagradas, pero si se considera que un noble phantasm es un símbolo del espíritu heroico, entonces la esfera de realidad es su noble phantasm. Es una taumaturgia de clase alta que encarna sus mundos internos y los imprime en el mundo como una barrera por un corto período. Es su única especialización en hechicería, el resultado de «Espada» siendo tanto su origen como su afinidad elemental, y la base de sus habilidades de proyección y refuerzo. Es la respuesta definitiva obtenida por alguien cuya vida fue salvada por una espada, habiéndose realmente fusionado y vivido con una espada, y actuado como una durante toda su vida. Un hechicero que se especializó en forjar espadas durante toda su vida mientras luchaba por llegar a esta tierra muy lejos de ellas. Shirou Emiya no tiene penalizaciones del mundo mientras utiliza su versión de Unlimited Blade Works. Invocación Tanto Archer como Shirou usan un encantamiento para facilitar la invocación de la esfera de realidad. Es cercano a un aria "de conteo hasta diez", que utiliza como base un poema sobre el hechicero, una elegía dolorosa en el caso de EMIYA, utilizada para activar la taumaturgia alta. Shirou lo describe como una indicación para cambiarse a sí mismo y las palabras que "conectarán a Shirou Emiya". Sus cantos difieren ligeramente debido a las diferentes experiencias en sus respectivas vidas. Las líneas del conjuro se pueden decir en cualquier momento sin necesidad de preparación, y Archer puede detenerse entre líneas para hablar y luego reanudar sin problema. La primera línea se usa a menudo para fortalecer una proyección, como el uso de Archer de Caladbolg II y el uso de Shirou de Rho Aias. thumb|left|Mundo interior de Shirou.Una vez que los encantamientos han sido completados, un fuego ilusorio que no emite calor se extiende para formar un límite y una pared para la barrera. La luz brillante llena la visión de los presentes, y manifiesta un desierto abierto y árido con engranajes negros monolíticos girando en la distancia. Es un reino de escombros lleno de miles, quizás un número incontable, de espadas ancladas en el suelo como marcadores de sepultura en un terreno baldío, pero bien conservadas. Es un mundo parecido a una fábrica de acero, llena de armas, llamas y engranajes gigantes. La base para el mundo en la esfera de realidad es una colina de espadas que se extiende infinitamente en sus mentes. Es la ilusión final que Archer vio al borde de la muerte, el único orgullo que queda dentro de sí mismo, y es donde Shirou hace su promesa de defender sus ideales durante la ruta de Unlimited Blade Works. El reflejo de este mundo interior depende de su estado mental y de sus experiencias en la vida, lo que significa que son completamente diferentes e incompatibles entre sí. El mundo de Archer se forma sobre la base de haber sido traicionado por todo, incluso por sus propios ideales, habiéndosele concedido al final ese único hechizo. Shirou es capaz de darse cuenta de su versión al decidir que sus ideales y sueños, aunque prestados, defectuosos e hipócritas, aún valen la pena para esforzarse y defenderse. La versión de Shirou está bañada en el crepúsculo desde el horizonte extendido, mientras que la versión de Archer tiene su visión opaca por una espesa neblina formada por ascuas y volutas de humo negro que se levanta del suelo, producido por la forja del hierro. Si sus perspectivas son interactuar, como cuando Shirou obtiene el brazo de Archer, puede utilizar el conocimiento registrado de las armas almacenadas, pero no puede actualizar la esfera de realidad debido a la diferencia en sus mundos internos. La versión del hermano de Miyu es un escenario oscuro de invierno con nieve que sopla; el reflejo de este mundo interior simboliza cómo Shirou decide ignorarse a sí mismo y las vidas de los demás por la felicidad de una sola persona. Uso UBW Fuego.png|Límite de Unlimited Blade Works. UBW de Shirou y Emiya.gif|Esfera de realidad de EMIYA y Shirou. El propósito de la esfera de realidad es una fábrica de acero que produce las innumerables espadas famosas sin dueño que se extienden hacia el horizonte. Contiene todas las materias primas y la hechicería necesarias para su formación, registrando y analizando todas las armas y armamentos defensivos encontrados por el usuario. La cantidad de armas únicas encontradas y registradas por Archer excede a muchos miles, la mayoría de las cuales son noble phantasms, cada uno con poderes mortales. Sus historias completas, composiciones y diseños están perfectamente grabados, lo que permite un dominio instantáneo de las armas al heredar todas las habilidades y técnicas de combate utilizadas por sus propietarios originales. Esto permite la reproducción de noble phantasms, que en general sería imposible para un farsante. También pueden modificarse con refuerzo al gusto del usuario como lo muestran el Caladbolg II y las Kanshou y Bayuka de Archer. Durante su vida, EMIYA personalizaría sus armas a partir de sus estados habituales, proyectando noble phantasms que parecen haber sido arreglados con diseños que son más fáciles de usar. Las armas de combate cercano, tales como espadas, lanzas y alabardas, son el foco principal de la esfera de realidad de acuerdo con el origen de "Espada" de Shirou, lo que también hace imposible grabar o reproducir armas modernas como pistolas y otras armas móviles. Los escudos y los armamentos defensivos se pueden reproducir con un esfuerzo mucho mayor, ya que el costo en energía mágica es alto, dos o tres veces mayor que una espada, y los efectos son simplemente transitorios en comparación con los originales. Las armas encontradas se analizan de inmediato con una sola mirada, lo que le permite proyectarlas inmediatamente después, y una vez proyectadas, se almacenan en la esfera de realidad para su uso posterior. Shirou es capaz de reconocer instantáneamente docenas de armas disparadas desde la Gate of Babylon a una velocidad extremadamente alta y contrarrestar instantáneamente con las proyecciones de las mismas antes de que puedan atacar. El análisis de las armas se limita solo al uso directo de los sentidos humanos, lo que significa que los planos y los materiales no podrán proporcionar la información necesaria para un análisis adecuado. Los recuerdos compartidos, como los sueños compartidos con un servants, pueden permitir que las armas se analicen y proyecten incluso si se han perdido, como Caliburn. La calidad de las armas proyectadas siempre será degradada por un rango debido a que los humanos no pueden conceptualizar completamente la existencia de un objeto a través de un solo sentido, y nunca igualarán a los originales sin una técnica como detonarlos como broken phantasms. La única excepción para Shirou es Avalon, la cual puede proyectarse perfectamente debido a que se ha fusionado con esta durante muchos años. Archer de Fate/Extra, bajo las condiciones de la Moon Cell, se observa capaz de proyectar objetos sin una clasificación inherente (noble phantasms de rango EX) en caso de que cuente con el apoyo del propietario original. thumb|250px|Unlimited Blade Dance.Sin ser desplegada, la esfera de realidad permite la proyección y el refuerzo en el mundo real. Las armas se producen dentro de Unlimited Blade Works y luego se traen al mundo, lo que reduce considerablemente el costo de reproducción y permite que se preparen numerosas armas a la vez para proyectarlas. Las armas pueden ser invocadas directamente en las manos del usuario, o convocadas para levitar en el aire y disparar al enemigo como flechas de una forma muy similar a Gate of Babylon. Una vez que se despliega la esfera de realidad, todas las armas están disponibles para su uso sin la necesidad de proyectarlas desde cero, ya que están en la esfera físicamente, y cualquiera de estas puede ser inmediatamente enviada a las manos del usuario, siendo extraída de la tierra, o bien levitando incluso cuando el usuario está en combate directo. Las armas reproducidas una vez que se activa por primera vez la esfera de realidad no consumirán energía mágica, pero las que se usen o destruyan dentro de ella aumentarán el costo de mantener la barrera. La cantidad de energía utilizada para reproducir armas que no existían tras desplegar la barrera, y la cantidad de energía utilizada para recrear las armas destruidas mientras se activan es extremadamente costosa. EMIYA y Shirou tienen acceso a una gran cantidad de noble phantasms que han encontrado durante sus vidas, que incluyen a Caladbolg II, Durandal, Hrunting, Kanshou y Bakuya, Rho Aias y numerosas armas desde la Gate of Babylon. Las construcciones divinas, como Ea y Excalibur, no se pueden replicar, aunque puede haber noble phantasms degradados con habilidades similares almacenadas dentro de la esfera de realidad. Archer afirma que es posible reproducir una versión imperfecta de Excalibur que probablemente le drene toda su energía mágica en un ataque suicida. Shirou, usando el brazo de Archer en la ruta Heaven's Feel; dice que sería capaz de proyectarla si Saber Alter le diera tiempo, pero cree que no puede manejar la espada y que la dificultad de hacer una proyección de tan alto nivel en la batalla haría que fuera poco práctico. Shirou, durante Heaven's Feel, necesita un arma para destruir el Gran Grial y usa su imagen de «''el mayor noble phantasm que conoce''». La imagen en su cabeza es la de Excalibur, y el arma utiliza un gran haz de luz como ataque a cambio de su vida durante el final normal. Las condiciones para que el hierro forjado sea posible se mejoran dentro de la Moon Cell, eliminando la limitación y permitiendo la proyección de armamento del tipo espada-sagrada. Su rendimiento aún es inferior a las armas reales, lo que limita a Archer de Fate/Extra a proyectar una versión degradada de Excalibur, Excalibur Image. Los personajes en el mundo de Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA muestran cierta capacidad para replicar construcciones divinas a través de medios especiales. La esfera de realidad es el opuesto natural para Gilgamesh, permitiendo que Shirou, un hechicero por debajo del promedio, lo abrume y lo derrote por completo. Aunque Shirou no sería rival contra otros servants que han dominado sus propias armas hasta el límite máximo, Unlimited Blade Works es una habilidad un tanto problemática para ellos, el hecho de que tanto él como Gilgamesh sean "dueños" de numerosas armas los coloca a el nivel de un campo de juego. Ninguno de los dos tiene un arma especializada con la cual se les pueda llamar «portadores», por lo que la capacidad de Shirou para contrarrestar todas y cada una de las armas disparadas de la Gate of Babylon pone a Gilgamesh en desventaja. Fuera de la esfera de realidad, Shirou apenas puede mantenerse al día con el ataque de Gilgamesh mientras este simplemente juega con él. Una vez dentro de los confines de la esfera de realidad, todas sus armas se producen y están listas para atacar, lo que significa que la velocidad de invocación ligeramente más lenta que la Gate of Babylon permite a Shirou concentrarse en Gilgamesh para luchar y derrotarlo a corta distancia. Este no puede manejar los ataques de Shirou, lo que lo obliga a permitir que sus propias armas sean destruidas para contrarrestar las proyecciones, y aún Shirou tiene tiempo para reconocer instantáneamente a Ea y cortar el brazo de Gilgamesh antes de que pueda utilizarla. Incluso con estas ventajas, él afirma que Gilgamesh ganaría si tuviera tiempo para recuperar la compostura. Proyecciones conocidas Efectos exteriores Espadas UBW.png|Espadas tejiendo las heridas de Shirou. Espadas Shirou.png|Espadas de Unlimited Blade Works reemplazando partes lastimadas del cuerpo de Shirou. La esfera de realidad puede invadir el cuerpo de Shirou en forma de numerosas cuchillas durante un trauma severo para curar y sobrescribir lesiones. Cambia la naturaleza de la regeneración provista por Avalon en una forma indirecta «''que transforma sus músculos en cuchillas para tejer sus heridas con espadas''». Reemplaza y refuerza los huesos rotos y los músculos con espadas tras ser herido, lo que le permite sobrevivir a un golpe en el pecho de la daga de Rider, y a a una patada de ella que normalmente le sacaría el estómago. Cuando se da cuenta de que sus entrañas son demasiado duraderas para herirlo fatalmente, ella lo tira por la ventana para matarlo, y la habilidad se sale de control tras impactar el suelo durante el final malo de «''Rafflesia Umbrella''», donde las cuchillas salen de su pecho y causam una herida fatal. La habilidad logra evitar que un ataque de Gilgamesh destruya su cuerpo, y parece que tiene «''masas de cuchillas en forma de fibras musculares''» mientras se recupera. Él es completamente invadido por el Unlimited Blade Works de Archer después de tomar su brazo durante Heaven's Feel. Cuanto más usa las habilidades del brazo, más difícil le resulta reprimir la esfera de realidad. Este creará un número infinito de cuchillas dentro de su cuerpo en lugar de hacerlo afuera, causando que mil de estas eventualmente lo perforen y lo maten instantáneamente si lo deja fuera de control por completo. Finalmente, el brazo comienza a reemplazar permanentemente partes de su cuerpo descompuesto con cuchillas, ya que frenéticamente intenta mantenerlo vivo debido a que abusa de sus habilidades. Sus articulaciones se vuelven gradualmente más difíciles de mover correctamente cuando comienzan a producir un sonido metálico y retorcido al moverse, y cientos de cuchillas sobresalen de numerosas áreas de su piel mientras preparan una muerte ineludible de un pinchazo. Él comenta que «''es el hueso de su espada''» cuando piensa en ese hecho. Durante su duelo a muerte contra Kirei Kotomine, este último no puede golpear a Shirou sin lastimarse en las cuchillas, y aumenta la durabilidad de Shirou de modo que solo un golpe mortal en su cabeza lo matará. Antes de que su cuerpo se rinda por completo, afirma que incluso sus sentidos también se están convirtiendo en acero. Variaciones Archer thumb|250px|Unlimited Blade Works de Archer. Kanji = 体は剣で出来ている。 血潮は鉄で心は硝子。 幾たびの戦場を越えて不敗。 ただの一度も敗走はなく、 ただの一度も理解されない。 彼の者は常に独り、剣の丘で勝利に酔う。 故に、生涯に意味はなく。 その体は、きっと剣で出来ていた。 |-| Romaji= Karada wa tsurugi de dekiteiru Chishio wa tetsu de kokoro wa GARASU Ikutabi no senjou wo koete fuhai Tada no ichido mo haisou wa naku Tada no ichido mo rikai sarenai Ka no mono wa tsune ni hitori, tsurugi no oka de shouri ni you Yue ni shougai ni imi wa naku Sono karada wa kitto tsurugi de dekiteita |-| Inglés= I am the bone of my sword Steel is my body and fire is my blood I have created over a thousand blades Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons Yet, those hands will never hold anything So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works. Shirou thumb|250px|Unlimited Blade Works de Shirou. Kanji = 体は剣で出来ている。 血潮は鉄で心は硝子。 幾たびの戦場を越えて不敗。 ただの一度の敗走もなく、 ただの一度の勝利もなし。 担い手はここに孤り、剣の丘で鉄を鍛つ。 ならば、わが生涯に意味は不要ず。 この体は、無限の剣で出来ていた。 |-| Romaji = Karada wa tsurugi de dekiteiru Chishio wa tetsu de kokoro wa GARASU Ikutabi no senjou wo koete fuhai Tada ichido no haisou mo naku Tada ichido no shouri mo nashi Ninai te wa koko ni hitori, tsurugi no oka de tetsu wo utsu Naraba waga shougai ni imi wa irazu Kono karada wa mugen no tsurugi de dekiteita |-| Inglés = I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain. Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one’s arrival. I have no regrets. This is the only path. My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works. Shirou Emiya (Fate/kaleid) [[Archivo:UBWPrisma.png|thumb|250px|UBW de Shirou en Fate/kaleid.]] Kanji = 体は剣で出来ている。 血潮は鉄で、心は硝子。 幾たびの戦場を越えて不敗。 たった一度の敗走もなく、 たった一度の勝利もなし。 遺子はまた独り、剣の丘で細氷を砕く。 けれど、 この生涯はいまだ果てず。 偽りの体は、 それでも剣で出来ていた。 |-| Romaji= Karada wa tsurugi de dekiteiru Chishio wa tetsu de kokoro wa GARASU Ikutabi no senjou wo koete fuhai Tatta ichido no haisou mo naku Tatta ichido no shouri mo nashi Ishi wa mata hitori, tsurugi no oka de saihyō wo kudaku Keredo, kono shōgai wa imada hatezu Itsuwari no karada wa, soredemo tsurugi de dekite ita |-| Inglés = I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unaware of beginning, Nor aware of the end. Withstood pain with inconsistent weapons, my hands will never hold anything. Yet, my flame never ends. My whole body was still Unlimited Blade Works. EMIYA Alter Referencias Categoría:Noble Phantasms Categoría:Noble Phantasms Anti-Unidad Categoría:Noble Phantasms de Rango A Categoría:Noble Phantasms de Rango B Categoría:Noble Phantasms de Rango C Categoría:Noble Phantasms de Rango D Categoría:Noble Phantasms de Rango E Categoría:Faltos de Referencias